


The Handler

by Caracalliope



Series: obey obey obey submit submit submit comply comply comply [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Grimbark Jade Harley, Mind Manipulation, Monster on a Leash, Selfcest, Torture, pet training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Jade needs to train the other Jade for her own good.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Grimbark Jade Harley, The Condesce/Grimbark Jade Harley
Series: obey obey obey submit submit submit comply comply comply [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Handler

Why is the other Jade so whiny? Your Best Condescension is being _so_ patient with her, but she keeps crying and whimpering even when she’s not being used.

You think you can help her, though. Being helpful is what you’re for! And there’s so much knowledge in your mind now, because Your Best Condescension is generous too. Okay, a lot of it is boring pastry-related industrial secrets and some stuff about quelling a rebellion. (You’re not gonna lie, that part’s kind of disturbing.) But you’re also learning so much about adult things like relationships. Trolls have an entire romance type that’s about hounding two people into getting along. You wish - Her Condescension wishes - it’s too bad you’re not a troll, but you think you can manage the basics.

So Jade’s crying agaaaain, and she barely looks up when you bring her some food and new clothes. Her old outfit’s stained and torn, and you think black looks better on her anyway. She’s not a god but she’s still part dog, and the color goes well with her fuzzy ears and red collar. Jade deserves to look good, she owes it to the empress and to herself.

She eats the food quickly, like you’re going to steal it. You let her finish the sandwich, then you slap her across the face, and you hold on the collar with just one finger.

“Why did you do that?” she asks, her voice and arms shaking. She didn’t try to attack you, at least.

“Because I wanted to,” you admit. “But it doesn’t matter, right? You got your food and a wardrobe update.”

“I’m not going to thank you --” she snaps, then goes quiet. She’s so slow. You let go of her collar, and she slumps down with a gentle thud. You sit down next to her.

“Okay,” you say. “But those are still good things, right? Food, clothes, getting your ears scratched. They’re objectively good.”

“Don’t you dare touch my ears!”

Hmph, you weren’t even going to. “My point is, Jade, that those things didn’t stop being good just because I slapped your cheek, right? You’re still fed and warm, and you don’t smell like a cotton candy sushi factory.” You will never say so to anyone, but your disobedient doggy nose can’t learn to love Your Best Condescension’s slurry.

“So?”

“So I think you should start thinking about that,” you say. “I know you’re very dramatic, and I get it. Obviously I get it! But we’re not alone here. We’re being taken care of, and that’s true even when it hurts.”

Not that you ever need to get hurt anymore. Your good empress, best friend, she trained you using all kinds of methods you never figured out to use with Bec. You don’t think this weepy Jade can ever be as good as you are, but that’s fine, she can still get good things here.

“I hate you,” she says, and you can smell that she’s going to start crying again. For just a moment, you hate her too, for the kinds of freedoms she’s still taking for granted. Then, you shrug and stand up. She flinches away from you, and you guess that’s a start. She’s got so much to learn, and it’s better for everyone if you’re the one to teach her.


End file.
